The present generally relates to train control systems and more specifically to the integration of portable beacons into train control systems.
Train control systems in the United States have developed automatic train control systems (ATCS). These have become positive train separation (PTS) for non-vital applications and positive train control (PTC) for vital applications. Europe has developed a European train control system (ETCS). These systems include controls on the locomotives as well as scheduling control from a central location. Train scheduling control have involved identifying train using moving block signaling by itself or in combination with the fixed block signaling. These are for automatic operation of rapid transit vehicles.
The location of the vehicles relative to each other, a station or a track change are determined and communicated to and from the train. Generally, way side transponders are used to communicate with the train. Typical examples are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,332,100, 5,364,047, and 5,437,422. These systems deal with known obstacles on the track and the spacing of the trains. Additional information of work zones which are temporarily set up are communicated to a central location. This relies on the central location knowing the status and position of the work zone. Temporary work or operating restriction zones are now defined by flags in the ground adjacent the track. The color of the flag signifies specific operating restrictions.
The present invention provides a portable beacon to be placed adjacent a railroad track. The beacon signifies a zone or a rail condition whose presence is to be brought to the train operator""s attention. A navigational positioning is provided at the beacon system for determining its location. This may be a global positioning system. The beacon includes a transmitter or transceiver to transmit the location of the beacon to the trains on the track.
The transmitter also transmits operational restrictions for the zone as well as the length of the zone. The operational instructions may be manually entered into the portable beacon or they may be received by the transceiver from a remote source. The beacon transmits its location to the train by intermediate stations which may be, for example, one or more way side stations along the track or satellite stations.
Where the zone is defined by two beacons, each of the beacons may transmit their locations to the trains. Alternatively, each beacon may transmit its position to the other and only one beacon transmits the information of the pair of beacons to the train. The location of the beacons and their zones as well as operational information along the track may be displayed on the train. A visual indication on the beacon can also signify an operational restriction.
The method of alerting an operator of a train of the existence of one or more portable objects or beacons adjacent the track includes the train and object determining their positions on the track and the object transmits its position to the train. The train and objects determine their position using the navigational positioning system, for example, the global positioning system. The object transmits its signals directly to the train or to the train via a transceiver, for example, satellite or way side stations adjacent the track. The location of the object on the track is displayed on the train.
The object also transmits its identity which includes operational restrictions to the train. A determination can also be made if the operational restrictions apply to the train and if they do, display the operational restrictions.
The identity can also include whether the objects define a zone. The zones defined by the identity are then determined and displayed.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.